


Conclusion of the ReBoot/Pokemon crossover

by TheIkranRider



Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon Crossover, Closure, Crossover, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Plot, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A plot synopsis capping some important events from Akari's journey and her eventual arrival in Mainframe. Takes place several moments after the Net War and Megabyte's new viral regime. There were some scenarios from the ReBoot web comic, Paradigms Lost. Better than the lousy Guardian's Code, and I wish the series would've ended the cliffhanger with the former instead.
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix, Bob/Dot Matrix (ReBoot), Mewtwo (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873741





	Conclusion of the ReBoot/Pokemon crossover

**Alright, here's an idea I just came up with. The story of the continuation of the Pokemon/ReBoot crossover would last a lifetime to make, so I've decided to do something I hadn't done before, a plot synopsis. I'm sure some of you might be disappointed since I'm keeping it short and sweet, but I figured this'll be a far better way.**  
  
It all started on New Island when the defective computer went sporadic. Something unusual had emerged from it, a creature that looked like a polygonal duck with a pink body and turquoise limbs and beak. It was known as Porygon and upon emerging from the computer, its body fell apart. A passing Magnezone noticed the wreckage and used its magnetism to lift the hapless virtual traveler. The Magnet Pokemon brought it to the other Electric ones to an adjacent room in the old lab and got to work repairing it. Finally, as its body was fully assembled, and Jolteon gave it a power boost, Porygon lighted up. Magenzone was able to understand its language and it had a flashback: In Mainframe, inside the Principal Office, it evolved from a Magneton within the System's core. Then, it created a Sonic Boom and threw Megabyte back into a sealed capsule just before Bob was about to make his move. It later launched from a containment field toward the Silicon Tor, just before he was about to detonate and eradicate the entire System. Magnezone couldn't believe the virus is still alive. It cried its name in protest, and even Jolteon and the other Pokemon were just as abhorred. It left Porygon within the ruins as it flew away.  
  
Mewtwo abruptly opened his eyes as he woke up from his meditation; he sensed that something had gone awry, and sure enough it was Megabyte returning to Mainframe. Magnezone gave him the news about the Porygon's weakened state as well as its epiphany. Apparently the Virtual Pokemon had fought against it using all its prowess and lost. The fight was too brutal for it alone within the central War Room as he and his viral forces gained on it. Porygon was nearly strong enough to escape in the air and somehow emerge into Kanto. Mewtwo figured with a Pokemon that could travel through cyberspace, they could surely have the advantage; all they had to do is train and evolve it while gather new recruits from other regions beyond. They headed to New Island and the creatures agreed with the Genetic Pokémon's plan; however, they still needed to find their former trainer, Akari, who has recently abandoned Mainframe and left her Pokemon to her mentor.  
  
After years in hiatus, Akari was eventually found in Hoenn enlisting her new Pokemon to her team; she'll also reunite with some separated members that were in her older teams from Kanto and Johto. In the end of her adventure, by the time she manages to catch the Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza, and defeat Team Aqua and Magma as he quells the endless conflicts between Groudon and Kyogre, Mewtwo will meet up with her and convince her to return to Mainframe. She was very reluctant due to the betrayals during the Net War, but she's glad to see her old friends and mentor again. They head to New Island and he introduced her to Porygon. It wanted to travel with her while she keeps her Hoenn Pokemon in storage when she goes to Sinnoh.  
  
Akari's journeys are pretty much the same for Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. They're pretty much similar to those in Kanto and Johto; just catch some Pokemon she thinks are cool, train them, encounter Legendaries, and eventually move onto the next region. Occasionally, she'd bump into some grunts from each crime organization and evolve her recruits to their full potential. Formulaic, yes, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about collecting badges or tackling the Pokemon League. Most of her opponents turn out to be just the creatures anyway.  
  
During her travels, there will be some throwbacks to her older teams back in the first two regions, as some have split up to look for her. Some include Magmar, Yanma, Togetic, Rapidash or Charizard. From there, she'll discover some interesting upgrades to everyone from the Mega Evolutions from Kalos, to holding certain objects while she trades in her Porygon with Mewtwo.  
  
These Pokemon won't be presented per chapter like the ones in Kanto and Johto. So I put together a list; be aware it can be very lengthy and Mewtwo's clones are in bold:  
  
Her Starter in Hoenn will be Treeko which would later evolve into a Sceptile. She won't bring any older Pokemon with her when she starts every region.  
  
She'll also obtain a Mightyena, Linoone, Lombre, Tailow, Gardevoir, Breloom, Manectric, Sharpedo, Camerupt. Torkoal, Flygon, Altaria, Zangoose, Kecleon, Bannette, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Latios and Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza  
  
She'll meet up w/ Alakazam, Seaking, **Gyarados** , Marill, Golem, Crobat, **Tentacruel** , Machamp, **Vileplume** , Bellossom, Dodrio, Magcargo, Koffing and Weezing, **Sandslash** , Skarmory, **Wigglytuff** , Staryu and Starmie, **Vulpix and Ninetales** , **Pikachu** and Raichu, her 2 **Golducks** , Xatu, Girafarig, Donphan, Pinsir, Heracross, **Rhydon** , **Kingdra  
  
** After she gets reunited with Mewtwo, he suggests tohead back to her homeland to gather sundries and then evolve her Porygon to Porygon2 by trading it to Mewtwo in New Island while holding an Up-Grade found in the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island.  
 **  
**Her Starter Pokemon in Sinnoh will be Chimchar which evolves into an Infernape.  
  
She'll also obtain Luxray, Roserade, Onix, Floatzel, West Sea Gastrodon, Haunter, Skuntank, Bronzong, Spiritomb, Riolu, Hippowdon, Rotom, Gallade, Leafeon, Glaceon, Froslass  
  
She'll reunite w/ Steelix, Gengar, Misdreavous (into Mismagius), Murkrow, **Rapidash** , Mr. Mime, Chansey and Blissey, Clefairy, Noctowl, Octillery, Mantine, Sneasel (into Weavile), Gligar (into Gliscore), Lickitung (into Lickilicky), Eevee-Umbreon, Togetic (into Togekiss), Houndoom, Magnezone, Yanma (into Yanmega), Rhydon (into Rhyperior), **Scizor** , Elekid (starting as Electabuzz, then evolve into Electivire), Magmar (into Magmortar)  
  
After preventing the Creation Trio from destroying all existence, she'll evolve her Porygon2 to Porygon-Z as she trades it with Mewtwo again while holding a Dubious Disc found in Route 42 in Johto.  
  
Her Starter in Unova will be Oshawott which would change into a Samurott.  
  
She'll also obtain a Victini, Serperior, Watchog, Simisage, Simisear, Simipour, Zebstrika, Gigalith, Excadrill, Throh and Sawk, Leavanny, Scolipede, Krookodile, Crustle, Scrafty, Carracosta, Archeops, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Excavalier, Galvantula, Chandelure, Axew, Accelgor, Mienshao, Drudiggon, Golurk, Bisharp, Braviary, Durant, Volcarona, Keldeo  
  
She'll enlist the help of Keldeo to make it stronger for the Swords of Justice, then defeat each member of the Tao trio. And head to her final destination in Kalos where her mentor was waiting; he wanted her to discover an astonishing secret he found, about Mega Evolution and having Rayquaza learn Dragon Ascent and use its own Evolution.  
  
Her Starter in Kalos will be Froakie which eventually evolves to a Greninja, then a Chespin, and a Delphox.  
  
She'll also obtain a Bunnelby, Talonflame, Pyroar (female), Florges, Pancham, Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Heliolisk, Aurorus, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Dedenne, Goodra, Klefki, Trevenant, Avalugg, Noivern, Yveltal  
  
She'll reunite with **Pidgeot** , Butterfree, Farfetch'd, Bulbasaur line, Charmader line, Squirtle line (excepting Wartortle), Furret, Smeargle, Cloyster, Marowak, Kangaskhan, Aerodactyl, **Nidoqueen** and Nidorino, Tauros, Ampharos, Slowbro and Slowking, Lapras, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dugtrio, Shuckle, Poliwhirl, Politoed, Ekans and Arbok, new Electrode, Larvitar, Ariados, Fearow, Ditto, Dragonair and **Dragonite** , Mewtwo  
  
Finally, the Mew duo will challenge Akari and her Porygon with a team of her choosing against them and her older Legendaries. The Pokémon themselves would be the last obstacle; Yveltal would be for Kalos. The final challenge would be a rematch using Mega Evolutions for the Mew Duo.  
  
Mainframe wouldn't be shown until Porygon has fully evolved, and when Akari has Pokémon from the various regions. There will also be some throwbacks as they look for her, including Magmar who later evolves into Magmortar, Togetic to Togekiss, and even those that have yet to Mega-Evolve such as Mewtwo's Charizard (X) Venusaur, Blastoise, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, Alakazam, Pinsir, Heracross, Ampharos, Mewtwo (X), Scizor, Houndoom, Gardevoir, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Pidgeot, Slowbro, Steelix, Sceptile, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Meatgross, Latios and Latias, Rayquaza, Gallade, Mew and Ditto can transform into one, not Mega Evolve themselves.  
  
Aside from that, Freya, her Meganium, would be able to share a Battle Bond with Akari since she was her Starter from the very beginning.  
  
During the events of "Paradigms Lost," Akari and her Pokémon show up in Mainframe along with Mewtwo, Porygon-Z, and Rayquaza. They immediately head to the Principal Office as they found out that Megaframe was back on the Net, plus it was abandoned since there weren't a lot of citizens roaming the streets. They obliterate tons of the Zombinomes coming out of the ground beneath the Silicon Tor, as well as those torturing other files. Nulls were also all around without Hex's control so they had to watch their step. They eventually confronted the virus, with Wellman Matrix as a Null monster by his side, as they broke through the War Room. It wasn't easy as the agile Pokémon did their best to evade Megabyte's tentacles to avoid infection. Wellman was an easy target to knock over, and the Nulls scattered while the body and the glass helmet was shattered. They latched onto the virus, giving the squad a chance to attack, but...  
  
The battle abruptly ended as it grinded to a halt when the sky illuminated a neon blue. The next thing they knew, Megabyte just stood, hollered in pain, and later dissipated. As did the green Null that was Wellman's head, and the remaining citizens. However, unlike Megabyte, they weren't deleted, but rather confused. Nevertheless, Akari and her team were still on the assault on Herr Doktor as well as others.  
  
"Wait! I see someone!" Mewtwo, through his telepathy, detected some Sprites on Zip Boards heading toward them. They noticed they were their long lost friends, or enemies, Bob, Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, Phong, Frisket, and Enzo who seemed to be upgraded somehow.  
  
Looking like his original self, Bob explained everything to Akari, Mewtwo, Porygon-Z and others present via a flashback:  
  
 _The wedding was supposed to be planned after the Net War, though something unusual happened; Ray Tracer emerged from a Portal along with another version of Bob, only this one had his usual bluish skin completely intact as well as his cerulean uniform. He then grinned and murmured, "Marry him? I don't think so." Since then Dot, amongst others have been on a constant debate as to who's the original or the copy-file; Mewtwo can definitely relate to this. Without a Key Tool, the so-called original Bob could still function, while Glitch was still merged inside the other, though Dot was more in favor of the "original" since he reminded her of happier times. Akari grew very stern with her choice, and she hoped that Samus with a simple scan could put an end to all this thickheaded nonsense. But it got worse when she processed the wedding, and Glitch-Bob never came since he was desperate on separating himself from Glitch so he could prove to her he is truly the man she desired; he couldn't believe he was betrayed when everyone fell for him, after all the angsts he's been through in the Web and the system crash. Unfortunately, he was near deletion in an explosion, as the splitter which he used on Gigabyte never worked. Nevertheless, with disregard to his bitmap, the wedding came to pass, but just before they were about to tie the knot Glitch-Bob was no more. The two Guardians got into a brief confrontation though Dot rejected him. Enzo said he was real since he has Glitch, but the Key Tool detached and landed on the other's arm. It was actually reading data off of it, revealing the true codes from each of them. The "original" Bob was an imposter, revealing to be Megabyte in disguise!  
  
He desired to do the usual stuff, cause mayhem, attempt to infect the Super Computer. Only this time, he became a Trojan virus since he absorbed Glitch's code, as well as Bob's, when he crushed it like a bug before he sent him off to the Web. It was there that he was able to blend into the unsuspecting citizens of Mainframe and be anyone he chooses. Bob was successful on tricking the virus, using him in a fake Gateway Command and later a Tear stabilized as a Portal to the prison. Bob prepares him for a scan so he could be a Sprite like Hexadecimal was, though when Matrix dropped the Firewall and made his move, Megabyte's body shimmered; with his infectious tentacles, he disguised himself as Frisket using an alias and then invaded the War Room. The last thing they knew was that Megabyte was rallying his troops and striking fear into the innocents as they shouldn't expect Megaframe, but by his predatorial design it's about revenge and they should prepare themselves..."for the Hunt."  
_  
 _Bob and Matrix were somehow able to rescue Phong, just as Zombinomes nearly cornered them while Enzo was abducted and Mouse couldn't crack into the War Room. When they arrived in a safe zone, Phong was surprised to learn that they were evacuating Mainframe to the Super Computer. Bob explained that during his disappearance, viral outbreaks began appearing all over the Net, meaning the Guardian Collective was spread out. Worse still, the Users haven't been heard from; no Games, or upgrades.  
  
_ Akari thought it served the Guardians right since they were labeled as viruses and weren't relied on as much. _  
  
In the Super Computer, Bob talked to Turbo, who was abhorred that he didn't delete the Zombinomes.  
  
_ And apparently left Akari to do all the work. _  
  
Bob insisted that they were citizens and that he could cure them. Turbo cut him off, pointing out that he had never once been able to reprogram a virus into a benign Sprite like he always theorized. Because of this, many Guardians were calling out for "Viral Rights" leaving viruses to attack unchecked. Turbo left, calling Bob a viral sympathizer.  
  
_ Akari never liked him that much anyway, nor did she support Bob on never deleting enemies when they needed to be. It was no wonder she labeled him as a betrayer and a virus himself! Despite the pang, Mewtwo urged the Guardian to continue after shutting Akari up. _  
  
Bob was in the med center, where Dot was. He told her of his conversation with Turbo and begins to agree with him. Baffled, Dot reminded him that he saved Enzo from Megabyte.  
  
At the initiation ceremony, Turbo presented their star pupil, Enzo, his Key Tool, Sparc, who will only work for him when he proves he has "the heart of a Guardian". Enzo then gives a rousing speech, citing the Guardian motto, "To Mend and Defend". As the crowd cheered, Bob left him. While the celebration party began, Turbo talked with Matrix, asking if he'd consider joining the Guardians as well, but of course he refused citing he's a Renegade. Turbo still gave him some device that he may use one day.   
  
Arriving in Mainframe, Bob created a battle armor, determined to finish his battle with Megabyte once and for all. On his way to the Principal Office though, he was interrupted by a vidWindow from Turbo, telling him to come to another System instead, where he was meeting the Code Masters. Though surprised at learning of the cult's reappearance, Bob joined Turbo just as the Code Masters arrived. Their leader, the Guildmaster, revealed they have created a program called Gnosis that can permanently erase all viruses in the Net. The conversation was actually recorded by a fly who sent the footage back to Megabyte. It was then he ordered Herr Doktor to construct a shield against Gnosis, threatening him with deletion and substitution by Wellman Matrix.  
  
Super Computer scientists analyzed Gnosis, finding that it was powerful and incorruptible. Bob said they must first test it on Mainframe. It seemingly killed Megabyte and cured all of the Zombinomes just before Akari deleted him herself. Once all of Mainframe was healed, Gnosis was used on the Net, wiping out all viruses instantly. After doing a complete scan, Turbo said the Guardians can take a well deserved vacation. Matrix dropped the device in the garbage; Bob and Dot were going to do what they should've done a long time ago -- get married.  
_  
As soon as Turbo left again, the Guildmaster ordered Gnosis to begin "Phase Two".  
  
Back in the present, Akari was still reluctant to trust Bob and his friends, though she was impressed with Enzo. She brought over Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, and others to the occasion; sadly Samus couldn't make it. Mike the TV in that atrocious Elvis costume quickly married Bob and Dot. Their happiness was short-lived when Lens crashed in. He tells the Guardian that Gnosis has evolved before passing out.  
  
In the Super Computer, Gnosis was still gathering data on the Net. It determined that the Guardians were a threat to scanning and that the only option is to exterminate them. Akari felt glad about it, causing a strain between Bob and her; he said she hasn't changed a bit since the last time she left, labeling everyone as viruses.  
  
In a Mainframe hospital, the others learned from Lens that the Guildmaster had Gnosis enter to the Super Computer. Lens objected, resulting in the acolytes attacking him, but he managed to escape. He explained that the Code Masters gained power from the Code Command Words, of which few were known. The Guildmaster intended to unlock all codes to form the Codex, and achieve ultimate power. When the Guildmaster was only an apprentice, the Code Masters' current leaders looked down on his views. But now, he is in charge.  
  
Bob and his friends prepared to storm the Super Computer, joined by Lens, Akari, and some of her teammates. When they reached the Super Computer with Turbo, they found that Gnosis has formed a face out of Sprites, determining all threats to completion. When the Guildmaster reaffirmed his supremacy over it, Gnosis simply deleted his master. It then disabled all of the Key Tools and changed the Code Masters into Avatars. They were able to delete Ray, Mouse and Turbo, while the rest were able to escape. The Avatars then attacked Enzo's class, shooting him and his entire class and then proceeded to Mainframe. Matrix and AndrAIa found the mysterious device Matrix got from Turbo that he had thrown away. He accidentally activated it, revealing a message from Turbo. Should the Guardians and Key Tools ever fail, a new order must take its place.  
  
Beneath the Super Computer, Lens revealed to Bob the Code Master City, which they've managed to build under the Guardians' notice. Because Gnosis disabled Glitch and Copland, Bob would need to find another way to fight. He first thought was that Akari and her Pokémon will hold them off for awhile as he would train to become a Code Master, but Lens said it would take cycles to achieve and then decided to give him a few Code words. At night, while they slept, Bob heard a voice asking for help from a jungle of cables. What he found was something unlike anything in the Net.  
  
Elsewhere in the cables, Enzo and a number of Sprites were hung upside down and gagged by the cables. He was able to free himself with his icon and a few Electric Pokémon, including Jolteon, Manectric, and Rotom, then head into Gnosis' throne room where he was grabbed by a very much alive Megabyte. Jolteon and Manectric were unable to pick up the scent before that.  
  
  
Mainframe was being enslaved by the Avatars, with cables all over it forcing the hapless citizens to push turbines sending power through a Portal; most of Akari's Pokémon were being worn out, and even though it was risky on destroying the System, Mewtwo wanted to Mega Evolve and use their most powerful teammates. Dot never helped and was cornered by Avatars, who revealed their number faces were similar to Gnosis'. They demanded that more power and workforce be sent to Gnosis but Dot protested that they'll delete themselves. The Avatars determined that she was to be reformatted before she was saved by a trench coat Sprite, whose guns fire through the Avatars' faces. Matrix and AndrAIa were revealed to be with the stranger, informing Dot that his name was Vector, a member of a team put together by Turbo.  
  
Back at the cables near the Codemaster city, Bob met Exidy, a twelve-armed, winged Sprite who was sent to restore order but wound up trapped by conduits that destabilized her program. She explained that the use of the Code was forbidden, as she was the Source, and that the Code Masters have used it to push things to the brink of destruction. Only Guardians can use it safely to maintain balance otherwise the Users would abandon them; the Users are currently vacationing in the Web and letting all the chaos unfold. Exidy then stopped talking and informed Bob she will grant him the power of the Code to destroy Gnosis and afterwards set her free. However, she warned him that the power comes with a price.  
  
Elsewhere, Megabyte was bowing before Gnosis and it asked why Enzo was in its presence. Enzo asked back as to why it was deleting people; Megabyte answered that it was gathering processing speed for the Codex completion, which will grant them the power of the Users. Enzo later realized he accidentally gave them the idea to conquer the Net, even the Web.  
  
Back in the processing plant, Matrix and AndrAIa rescued Akari, Hack and Slash but were surrounded by the unfallen Avatars. Suddenly, they were destroyed by Bob, who has learned how to use the Code from Lens, who was quite surprised by how quickly he has mastered it. Suddenly, they were attacked by Enzo, but in his weak state, Mewtwo failed to explain it was an illusion. Bob used a Code (//>CACHE.EXE) to put up a barrier but Lens immediately shot Enzo, deleting him. Akari was devastated and Matrix was outraged at Lens who went to explain that it was not the real Enzo. He theorized that Gnosis was an amalgamation of Sprites that were supposedly deleted. Considering that the Avatar's weapons were similar to the Code Masters' Gibson Coil Pikes; the Guildmaster probably set things up so that the victims were sent directly to Gnosis. This means that Enzo and everyone else is still alive, even the warring Pokémon and Porygon-Z. After taking up Pearson's data dump at a rebel hideout, Bob prepared to be decompiled. As he and Dot come close for a good-bye kiss, Lens zapped him, not wanting to see it.  
  
Back at the Supercomputer, Gnosis had already conquered 37 Systems, even the Smash System. Enzo tried pleading with Gnosis for it to find a more peaceful solution to achieve more power, like cooperating. Tired of the boy's meddling, Megabyte grabbed Enzo. At that moment, the Key Tool, Sparc, anointed Enzo worthy and started to function as it granted him big muscles. Suddenly, Megabyte was deleted by Akari, Mewtwo via Mega Evolution, and Porygon-Z at full force. Bob volunteered to do the same to Gnosis, but Enzo requested a chance to talk to it first. He said that Gnosis would undo everything it had done, including all the decompiled Sprites. By intimidation from the Mega-Evolved pocket monsters, and Rayquaza in his Mega Form. Then by a Dragon Ascent, Gnosis was deleted for good, showing that Pokémon and their Trainer should _never_ be underestimated, as well as vengeance for infecting the Smash System.  
  
Mouse, Ray Tracer, Samus, and Turbo were all restored, along with many other Sprites Gnosis decompiled.  
  
Bob then returned to free Exidy, only for Lens to intervene, stating that the Code can be used to bring peace to the Net and the Web; Bob was worried that it might create another Gnosis. Exidy asked Lens if she is a mistake and he responded by freeing her with Akari's Electric-Types.  
  
In the end, as Akari left with her Pokémon, they'll have the chance to revisit, and perhaps she'll be a closer friend to Enzo as well as the others. Eventually he'll be both a Guardian and Pokémon Trainer, as would she, and develop an everlasting relationship.


End file.
